


Music

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: There was one kind of music Blaine was very protective about. Music he didn't want to share with anyone.





	

Blaine _lived_ music.

He turned on radio the first thing in the morning, so he could swing softly waiting for his coffee.

He hummed to himself while shaving. On his way to work, he sang his heart out to the Top 40 hits.

Even his job was full of music. As a composer, not a minute of his day was silent. He wrote music for theatre companies, movies, sometimes even for popular artists. The way he could turn black dots on paper into beautiful sound gave him recognition and some awards. He wanted to share his passion for music with a whole wide world.

But there was one kind of music Blaine was very protective about. Music he didn't want to share with anyone.

Laying at night in Kurt's arms, listening to his husband's beating heart - that was the music Blaine loved and cherished the most.


End file.
